Ranger
Description The long distance fighters employed by royals and nobles all around the world, Rangers serve as second line warriors in any army or group they may find themselves in. Rangers may not be able to stand toe-to-toe with any of the martial classes when it comes to close combat, but they also shouldn't have to if they are doing their job. Requirements None Role Rangers deal damage at a distance using ranged weapons of their choice. Alignment This class has no alignment preference Hit Die * 2d8 (Base) * 2d12 (Bowman) * 2d14 (Crossbowman) * 2d10 (Slinger) * 2d12 (Thrower) Starting Wealth 8d10*10 Suns – Average 440 Class Skills * Maneuvers * Slipping Through * Knowledge (Geography) * Knowledge (Military History) * Knowledge (Local) * Searching * Tracking * Straining * Silent Moving * Quiet Speaking * Hiding Skill Ranks Per Level 6 + Int Modifier Level Table Class Abilities Ranged Fighting Discipline You have been trained to use ranged weapons, learning how best to deal damage to an enemy at range and how to reduce the effectiveness of their ranged attacks against you. You now have 40% damage reduction against missile attacks and a +2 bonus on attack roles made to confirm critical hits made with a missile weapon. Take Aim Ranged weapons require careful planning and precision to hit their marks, and taking a moment to aim definitely helps in that regard. As a standard action, you may Take Aim, granting a missile attack bonus against a specified target equal to half your level until the end of your next action. Note that this bonus only last until your next action, not attack, and that the attack bonus may only be applied to attacks made with a missile weapon you are currently wielding. Specialization Many weapons allow you to hit at range before your target can close with you, and you have dabbled in most of them to some extent. But there was always one path that appealed to you the most, so you have decided to dedicate your training to the perfection of that one system. Bowman User and admirer of all kinds of bows. Use the incredible range of these weapons to kill your foes before they get anywhere near you. Gain One-Handed Light Bladed Weapons, all Bow Weapons, and Light Armor Proficiencies. Crossbowman Direct, precise, and sturdy. Hit them hard with this weapon's credible damage before closing with them, or just keep shooting them. Gain One-Handed Heavy Bladed Weapons, All Crossbow Weapons, and Medium Armor Proficiencies. Slinger Forget expensive and fancy ammo. Pelt your enemies with volleys of stones and small metal pellets until they fall apart. Gain a Light One-Handed Weapon Proficiency of your choice and the Light Armor Proficiency. Thrower Whether it's a javelin, throwing axe, knife, stone, or vase, getting hit in the head with a thrown object is not a fun experience. Gain One-Handed Light and Heavy Bladed Weapons and Light Armor Proficiencies. Specialization 1 Bowman – Indirect Fire If a target is 30ft or more away from you, you may arc your bow attacks over obstacles in between you, provided there is nothing above you to block the shot. This may negate the effect of cover they have against you if their cover is low to the ground, and allows you to shoot over anything that may be in the way, like a friendly character. Crossbowman - Supported Shot Whenever you are in a position the that allows you to rest your crossbow on a sturdy object to help keep the weapon steady, you gain a +3 attack bonus with the crossbow. You also gain a +2 and +4 attack bonus with crossbows when you are crouching or prone, respectively. These bonus can stack. Note that the ground doesn't generally count as a supporting object due to the shape of crossbows, but it can in some situations. Slinger - Common Ammo You may spend a standard action to find a rock suitable to use as a bullet for you sling, provided you are in a location where rocks or stones are common. Thrower – "Spear" throw You may throw any melee weapon with the Piercing damage type with half the normal penalty. On a hit, deal damage as though you had used the weapon in melee using its piercing attack. Skirmish Ranged combat is often just the first part of a battle, and you have practiced attacking targets with your back-up weapon as well as your primary. You gain +2 melee attack bonus against targets you have damaged with a missile weapon. Specialization 2 Bowman – Ballistic Advantage Your base range with bows increases by 25%. Crossbowman – More Power You may spend an hour to retune your crossbow, trading accuracy for damage. You can trade -2 attack penalty for an additional damage die up to 4 times, for a total of -8 attack and +4 damage dice. These changes apply to the weapon itself. Slinger – Grenade Launcher You can load grenade weapons in your sling and fire them without penalty. Thrower – This'll Do! You can throw any light makeshift weapon without penalty. Melee Shooting Sometimes, you can't stop an enemy from getting close to you, so you just have to learn to keep a cool head and deal with them. You no longer provoke attacks of opportunity when you make ranged attacks with a weapon that you are proficient in using. Specialization 3 Bowman - Distant Shooting Your penalties for shooting at medium and long range are reduced by 1 and 2, respectively. Crossbowman – Disarming Shot You may use the Disarm action with a ranged attack from your crossbow, at a -4 penalty. Slinger – Concussion You may attempt to concuss the target of you attack by hitting them in the head. If you do, you take a -6 penalty to your attack roll. If the attack hits, in addition to dealing normal damage, the target gains the Concussion status. Thrower – Mini-Missile Barrage As a standard action, you may make up to three attacks with Light thrown weapons at a -6 attack penalty each. Reposition Standing in one place might provide you with a consistent place to fire from, but it also presents you an easy target for the enemy. After making a ranged missile attack, you gain +10ft movement speed on your next action, provided your movement is not already hindered. Muscle Memory An unimaginably large amount of time training with your chosen weapon has permanently implanted the physical motions in your mind. You may reroll any failed fumble check for missile weapons once. Distracting Fire There are many things that can distract an enemy on the battle field, and you have learned how to make sure that you are one of those things. You may make missile attacks with a -4 attack penalty. If you do, then whether you hit or miss, the target must make a DC 15 Will Save or become flatfooted until their next turn. Return Fire If someone ever tries to kill you, you try and kill them right back. You gain +4 attack bonus against anyone the has made a ranged attack against you since your last turn. Specialization 4 Bowman - Multishot You may load up to 4 arrows in you bow at one time. Each arrow makes its own attack. Each arrow after the first adds a -4 penalty to all the attacks. Each target after the first also adds a -3 penalty to each attack. Crossbowman – Knockdown As a standard action, you may make an attack with your crossbow that deals 25% damage but knocks the target prone unless they pass a DC 20 Fortitude save. Slinger– Extra Spin As a standard action, you may cause your next attack with your sling to deal 50% more damage, applied after all other damage modifiers. Thrower– Squish When you are above an enemy and attack them with a thrown object that weights at least 50 lbs, you deal double damage. Agility Mastery You have learned to control your body in exact, precise movements. You gain +2 Dexterity. Sitting Duck If they don't move, you can hit them with incredible ease. When you take the Aim action, you gain an additional +3 bonus on your attack against your chosen target if they did not move on their last turn. Killzone When the enemy walks into a crossfire, they won't survive long. You gain flanking bonuses with your ranged attacks if you and an ally are in range of your target and are positioned in at least a 90 degree angle from each other. Deadly Barrage Every time you hit a target, you learn a little more about it based on how it reacts to the hit. Each successful missile attack you make against a target increases your critical threat range by one against that target. Legendary Shot Whether through luck or skill, you have earned a reputation for pulling off impossible shots in unbelievable situations. Once per day, you can treat a single attack roll with a missile weapon as a natural 20, regardless of the actual roll. Specialization Mastery Bowman - Headshot When you score a double critical or higher, the target must pass a DC 25 Fortitude save or die. Crossbowman - Destruction You may use the Sunder action with ranged attacks from your crossbow. In addition to Sunder's effects, these attack also deal 75% normal damage if you attempt to sunder a piece of armor. Slinger - Shattering Shot When you score a critical hit, make another attack roll. If that role beats the target's AC, you break one of the target's limbs, determined either randomly or by the DM. Thrower - Return to Sender When are the target of a thrown weapon attack, you may make a DC 25 Reflex save to catch the weapon and immediately throw it back at the attacker. You do not need to be aware of the attacker to make the save or return attack. Ranger Mastery Your name strikes fear into the hearts of your enemies and simply knowing you are present on the battlefield can cause entire armies to look over their shoulders. Once per encounter, you can use your full attack bonus on every attack you make as part of a full attack action. Additionally, you can select a single weapon to be yours, gaining a +6 to attack and +2 to AC when wielding it.